


The Cutie in Khakis

by LipstickAndWhiskey (CopperMarigolds)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7961308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CopperMarigolds/pseuds/LipstickAndWhiskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working in a call center was awful, especially when you worked the late shift. When your cute coworker offers to drive you home so you don’t have to walk, your life gets a little more interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You were not a morning person. The three alarms that you usually set was proof enough of that. That made you so glad that your job allowed you to work the late shift. Most people at the company worked regular hours, so you enjoyed the peace and quiet of the office in those dark late hours.

You stepped off the elevator, the click-clack of your heels sounding against the floor. You crossed the floor of brown cubicles, heading to your office at the back. You were happy that you had a office versus a cubicle, the nauseous brown enough to make you want to hurl. You opened your door, flicking on the lights and setting your bag and jacket down before switching on your computer. Snagging the Ghostbusters mug off your desk, you headed to the break room to get some much-needed caffeine.

As you poured the liquid gold into your mug, your friend and next-door office mate Paula walked in. “Hey Paula, how’s it goin’?”

She sighed heavily, dragging a hand down her face. “Not too well. Randy needs those 401’s and won’t stop pestering me about them.”

You chuckled, putting the carafe back in place. “Of course he is. You’ve been putting off doing those for entirely too long.”

“I know, but they’re going to make me lose my mind! I’ve already filed it wrong three times!”

You rolled your eyes as she poured her own cup. Leaning against the counter, you took a sip of your own thin black coffee. “Why don’t you let me take a look at them when you finish and I’ll make sure you’re not sending in crap?”

She started bouncing excitedly, sloshing coffee in the process. “Would you? You’re a lifesaver!”

Laughing, you set a hand on the arm that she held her coffee in, trying in vain to keep her from sloshing more out of the mug. Her attention fixed over your shoulder before she set her mug down with a ‘clunk’ and raced past you to the hall. As you joined her to see what the fuss was all about, you caught a glimpse of one of the tallest men you’d ever seen.

His long brown hair hung loose around his face, curling around the edges of his collar while balancing out the sharp angles of his face. His tanned skin stood out against the pale yellow of his polo shirt, his biceps appearing to barely fit through the sleeves. His bag was slung casually over his shoulder, hand bracing the strap and bicep flexed with the action. As he walked past, he gave a slight smile to Paula who was damn near drooling on the floor, before his long stride carried him to a cubicle near your office. As he sat, his khakis formed to his nice butt, before disappearing into the seat.

Paula turned to you, a cheshire grin plastered across her face. “I’d _totally_ climb that like a tree.” You scoffed at her blatant perusal of his ahem assets.

“Yeah, he’s cute, but don’t you think he’s a little out of your league? A man like that wouldn’t be interested in us dweebs- no offence.”

She shooed you with a hand, saying “None taken”. That was the nice thing about her, you’d decided. Not much really got to her. That was a godsend, given the stressful work you tended to do. She retrieved her coffee, sipping at it with a dreamy smile. “Have you seen his smile?” she asked, “How anyone could function after he flashes you that smile?”

You shook your head at her, checking your watch. “Alright, if you’re done daydreaming about the cutie in khakis, then let’s get to work.”

* * *

Paula switched off the lights in her office, closing the door with a soft ‘click’. She stood in your doorway, coat on and purse in hand. She hitched her thumb over her shoulder. “I’m gonna clock out. I just wanted to make sure you were gonna get a cab home when you finish up. It’s raining and dark and who knows what kind of creeps will be out by the time your shift ends.”

You shook your head at her, tired of the argument you had constantly. “Honestly, Paula. I’m fine. No way I’m going to pay a guy to drive me a few blocks to my place. I’ve got my mace and an umbrella if it’s still raining.” You shooed her, assuring her you’d be fine. She argued as you escorted her to the elevator, still harping on the same old argument. “I promise, If it’s really bad out I’m gonna call a cab. Scout’s honor, Paula.”

She huffed, folding her arms across her chest in the cab of the elevator. “You promise?” she asked. “I want you to pinky swear!”

You grinned, extending your pinky to her. “Pinky promise.” She pouted before giving in, linking fingers.

* * *

You were sure that the tight grip you had in your hair was going to pull out chunks for sure. Paula had so many errors in her paperwork that you were going to go crazy. You didn’t have much time left at work, quitting time drawing near.

You covered your face, your eyes going cross-eyed from staring at your screen for so long. A knock at your door startled you, heart racing as you looked up from your hands. The cute guy from earlier stood in your doorway, his long lean frame leaning against the door jamb casually.

“Sorry- didn’t mean to startle you,” he said, his mouth dimpling at the corners. Well, crap. Was there nothing _not_ perfect about this man?

You wave dismissively, telling him it’s fine. Going back to fixing Paula’s mistakes, you notice he hasn’t moved from his spot. “Can I help you?” you ask, hoping that you didn’t sound snarky in the process.

Apparently he didn’t take it that way, as his smile widened like he was keeping a secret, face dimpling even further. “I just wanted to make sure you were okay since you were the last person still working this late at night.”

You blinked up at him, frozen. Your brain was having trouble keeping up. “You were worried about me?” you asked, making sure you understood correctly.

He straightened, clearing his throat. “I- uh. That sounded kinda weird huh?” He rubbed his neck, angling his head to the side like a puppy. “I just- your office is across from my cubicle and you seemed kind of exasperated. I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

A slow smile crawled up your face, flattered that he bothered to check on you. You ducked your head briefly, suddenly bashful. “Yeah, I’m okay. That third cup of coffee might’ve been a mistake, but otherwise I’m good.”

He breathed a relieved breath, a small smile on his face. “Well, I’m about to head out. Be safe in the rain out there.”

Your eyes saucered before you ran to the wall of windows, checking the weather. “Damn it!”

He was suddenly at your side, hand at your elbow. “Is everything alright?” You shook your head, gazing at the rain coming down in droves. “There’s no way I can walk home through that without getting soaked!”

“Wait a minute- you were going to _walk_ home? At night in the _pouring rain?_ ” he asked, turning you to look at him.

You shrugged, your lips puckered in thought. His eyes dropped to your lips for a second before lifting back to your eyes. “No way can I let you do that. I can give you a ride. My shift just ended, but I can wait for you to finish up.”

“No, I couldn’t let you do that!” you argued. “You hardly even know me anyway.”

He smiled at you sweetly, sending butterflies fluttering through your chest. “It wouldn’t feel right to go home knowing I left you here to walk home alone. Plus, you know where I work, so I wouldn’t exactly say we’re strangers.”

You hemmed and hawed over it, deciding to let him drive you home. He seemed like the kindest most trustworthy person, so you went with your gut.

“Alright, I give in,” you declared, “but you have to let me pay you back somehow.” He grinned, pleased you’d taken his offer.

“If you really want to, you could make me a batch of those cookies you made at the bake sale earlier this year.” You stared at him, amazed that he remembered that. You smiled, leading him back to your office. “You’re on.”

* * *

Sam was a gentleman, that you were sure of. He helped you fix up Paula’s papers before leaving with you, holding all the doors open for you along the way. He left you at the front door, insisting that he pull the car around front so you didn’t have to walk through the rain to the car.

He had to have a girlfriend. There was no way someone as handsome and chivalrous as him didn’t have a girlfriend. As he pulled up, you dashed to the car, throwing yourself into the passenger’s seat. Slamming the door shut, you turned to him, a grin plastered to your face from the adrenaline. He smiled back at you before taking off.

The car ride was pleasant, the two of you talking like old friends. Before you knew it, the short ride to your place was over, both of you sitting in the car in your driveway.

“This was nice, Sam. Thank you so much for driving me home.”

He gave you a coy smile, sheepish at your praise and thanks. “You’re welcome. I had fun. I’m kind of glad you needed a ride.”

The two of you sat there, smiling at each other like lovestruck idiots before you had the presence of mind to unlatch your seatbelt. “I’ll see you tomorrow?” you asked, hoping he’d say yes.

His smile dimpled before he gave a soft ‘yes’ in reply. “Alright. Goodnight, Sam.”

“Goodnight.”

As you got out of the car and rushed to your door, you could feel his eyes on you. As soon as you managed to unlock it, you pushed the door open and turned to see Sam sitting in the car- waiting to make sure you got in alright. You waved shyly, watching him wave back before he backed up and drove away.

You closed the door, bracing your back heavily against it. Paula was right. How  _could_  anyone function after he flashed you that smile?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam’s been driving you home every night and Paula’s convinced he likes you. One rainy night changes it all.

Paula sat in the chair next you in your office, squinting at the papers scattered over your desk.

“So what you’re saying is that all my paperwork is done?” Paula asked, disbelieving. You nodded, a small smile appearing at the look on her face. “You must’ve spent hours on this!” she exclaimed, thumbing through the stack in her hands.

“Well, I actually had some help with it. Between the two of us, we got it done in no time flat.” She eyed you, wondering who on earth could have helped you since you mostly kept to yourself at the office.

A knock at your door drew your attention, a smiling Sam standing in your doorway.  “Hey, I just wanted to see if you’d like a ride home again?”

You smiled, touched at his thoughtfulness. “If it’s not too much trouble, I’d like that.”

His smile widened, his dimples appearing at the corners. He smacked the doorway lightly, backing away from the door. He bit his lower lip briefly before breathing out an ‘okay, sounds good’. He turned, leaving you and Paula alone again. 

A sharp smack sounded through the room as Paula smacked your arm. She looked at you with wide eyes, mouth slightly agape. “What the hell was _that?_ He’s giving you _rides?_ ”

You shrugged, attempting to be nonchalant about the whole thing. “Yeah, he helped me with your paperwork then drove me home. No biggie.”

Her jaw dropped, mouth opening and closing like a fish. “No biggie? _No biggie?_ This the biggest biggie ever! The hottest guy at work is helping you and driving you home? Are you insane?”

Your brow pinched at the insinuation. “No, I am perfectly sane. It’s no big deal. He was just being nice. Like I said, no way he’d be interested in a dweeb like us.”

She shook her head violently, black hair flying with the movement. “Did you see the way he was looking at you? He’s totally smitten!”

“No way, Paula. No way he sees me like that.”

She let out a disgruntled groan as her hands dug into her hair. “Urgh! I’m telling you- he looked at you like a friggin’ puppy! As soon as you said yes, it was like you agreed to take him on a walk or something, he was so happy! And don’t even get me started on the way he bit his lip at you!”

Your face flushed a little, thinking about the way his white teeth bit into this plush lower lip. You realized that you unconsciously bit your own lip at the thought, the motion not unnoticed by Paula.

“See! You’re thinking about it now!” she said, pointing at the guilty look on your face. “I swear- if you don’t totally hit that, I’m gonna disown you! You’d have to be insane to pall _all that_ up!”

“Paula! His cubicle is right outside my office! Keep it down!” you whispered harshly at her. Her eyes widened, darting to your doorway. She leaned over, struggling for a better look at his cubicle. You looked too, unable to really control yourself.

He sat at his desk, slumped back in his chair. His long legs didn’t really fit under the desk, so he sat sideways facing your office. He was on a call, fiddling with a pen in his hands as he spoke into the headset. The conversation he was having was incredibly droll by the look on his face, halfway between kill-me-now and I-could-care-less. He capped and uncapped the pen repeatedly, before favoring a twirling motion not unlike a baton.

He glanced up momentarily, eyes moving back to his pen before looking again. His eyes locked with yours- catching you staring at him. If he noticed Paula had been staring too, he gave no indication. Your breathing stopped, momentarily panicking at being caught. His quick smile had you breathing again, even smiling shyly in return. He raises a hand, lithe fingers wiggling in a greeting gesture as his smile dimpled. You gave a small wave in return before he gave you a thumbs up, turning to type something into his computer.

Paula drew your attention, clearing her throat in the quiet room. “Mhmm. Yeah. He’s _totally_ not interested,” she deadpanned.

* * *

You developed a routine, you and Sam. He’d stroll into your office at the end of his shift, pulling the chair from the corner to sit next to you. You’d work, sometimes getting him to help you, or just chatting while you worked. It was really refreshing to talk to Sam. He was incredibly intelligent, always eager to talk about whatever new book he was reading. His enthusiasm was contagious, sometimes managing to get you to read it too. He’d drive you home, chatting the entire time, and always made sure you got in safely.

He was really unlike anyone you’d ever met.

It was currently late at night on a saturday, and you were at home reading yet another book Sam managed to get you to read. You were curled up on the couch, blanket tucked around you and your cat Meg cuddled up at your feet. Rain was pouring down in droves, the sound of it pattering against your roof calming. You sipped at your hot earl grey tea, careful not to burn your tongue in the process.

You put your tea down, picking your book up again. You let your other hand drift down to Meg, petting her soft black fur and scratching at the spot on her neck that she loved. She jerked suddenly, staring at the door. She sat up fully, head tilted and ears perked forward. A sharp knock at your door had her running to it, pawing at the space between the door and the jamb.

You rarely had visitors, let alone anyone visiting at this time of night in this kind of weather. Your brow scrunched as you threw off your blanket, pulling your loose sweater up to cover your shoulder again. It promptly slid down again, leaving your shoulder bare and chilly. You huffed as you climbed off the couch, walking soundlessly to the door. A quick look through the peephole revealed a very large, very soaked man standing on your porch. Flicking the lock open on the door, you swiftly pulled the door open, gaping at the man standing there.

“Sam?” you asked, eyes wide and taking in the drowned-cat look he was currently sporting.

He looked at you, a sad smile gracing his lips as he fiddled with his hands. “I’m sorry- I can explain-” he started before you grabbed him. You tugged him inside, closing the door behind you.

“You’re soaked to the bone, Wesson! What on earth happened to you?” you scolded, crossing your arms over your chest. His hair clung in dark chunks to his face, his clothes sticking to his form as well. _And what a form it was._ After a quick perusal of the dips and lines of his body, you flicked your eyes back up to his face.

He looked sheepish, slicking back the hair that was plastered to his face. “I was nearby when my car broke down. The battery’s dead as a doornail. I knew you lived closeby, so I figured I’d take the chance that you were home.”

You let your arms drop to your side, feeling incredibly sorry for the poor thing. “Why wouldn’t I be home? It’s just me and Meg,” you said, pointing at the black cat that was rubbing all over Sam’s legs. He smiled, looking down at her before looking back at you from under wet eyelashes.

“It’s saturday night,” he said.

“Yeah… And?”

“Well- you might have been out. Y’know, on a date or something?”

Oh. Yeah. _Dating._ You rubbed your neck, not sure you wanted to admit that you were incredibly single and enjoying a quiet night in.

“Yeah, no. No dates. Not many of those these days.”

He smiled, a cute upside-down smile as if he was trying to hold it back. You realized he was standing there soaking wet, dripping water onto your floor.

“We better get you changed out of these clothes. Don’t want you getting sick.” You grabbed his arm, hauling him behind you to the bathroom. You took out a towel and handed him the bathrobe you usually wore after showers. “You can use the towel to dry off and the robe to wear while I dry your clothes. You can just hand them to me when you get changed. I’ll be in the kitchen.”

You left, heading to the kitchen to start the kettle up again. You got a mug ready for some tea, waiting for the whistle when he came into the kitchen, barefoot and in your robe.

Your robe was nice and snuggly on you, a gift from an old friend. It was pink and had the little ruffles along all the edges. You hated the thing, but it was comfortable, so you kept it. Seeing Sam in it totally changed your mind.

It was ankle length on you, but on Sam it only came to about his knees. It barely fit, the sleeves incredibly short on him and the fabric straining over the muscles in his arms. Really he looked ridiculous in it- as if he raided it from a tween’s bedroom. Just like that, it became your favorite robe.

You tried to hold back a giggle, covering it with a cough as best you could.

“Go ahead, laugh. I look ridiculous,” he griped, gesturing to the copious amount of frills adorning the robe.

The kettle whistled, giving you an out. You turned to pour water over his tea bag, your back to him. You smiled broadly, safely hidden from his view. “It’s not _that_ bad, Sam.”

You turned back to him, holding out the mug. He rolled his eyes, taking the mug anyway.

“I look ridiculous!” he said, handing you his wet clothes.

“You know, I think it kind of suits you really,” you said over your shoulder as you walked away to the dryer. His huff of indignation had you laughing the entire way.

* * *

You managed to find a wool blanket in the back of your closet that Sam was incredibly thankful for. He was swaddled in it, looking not much unlike a burrito as he drank his tea. He’d called the tow company, and they told him that unfortunately due to the storm that they couldn’t get out today. So there he was, stranded at your house in a frilly pink robe and a wool blanket, shivering slightly.

“You know, I’m sorry for wrecking your weekend,” he said, not quite looking you in the eyes. You sat next to him, rubbing your hand over his back.

“Nah, Sam. You didn’t wreck it. Maybe made it a little more exciting, but not ruined.” His shivering stopped under your hand, warmth starting to seep into his bones. He looked at you, hair now slightly dried and starting to fluff out.

“You can stay the night. I don’t have a spare bedroom, but you’re more than welcome to the couch.”

He smiled at you, a bright sunny smile that made you feel warm inside like you spent a day laying in the sun. “I’d appreciate that a lot. Thank you so much.”

Meg jumped up on the couch, squeezing her way between the two of you. She rubbed up against Sam again, immediately taken with him. She never did that- never immediately liked someone before. Apparently Sam was a special case. She pawed at him, demanding him to pet her. He easily obliged, scratching the spot behind her ears that she loved. She leaned into his hand, using her weight to push his hand into her fur. She purred, a deep rumbling purr that had Sam grinning to himself.

“She likes you,” you said, making casual conversation as you sipped your now-cold tea. “She doesn’t normally warm up to people as quick as she did with you.” He looked up at you, smile now soft with affection. “Neither do I,” you said, admitting aloud what’s been on your mind for awhile now. You averted your eyes to your mug, unsure where to look.

Sam’s large warm hand touched your forearm, drawing your attention back to him. His kind smile warmed you, a soft glow settling in your chest. His thumb ran over the skin of your arm, leaving gooseflesh in it’s wake. His eyes watched you, an interesting mix of browns and greens- hazel too pale of a word to try and describe them. They shifted in the light like a kaleidoscope, nearly sparkling in the dim living room.

“You know, I’m actually happy I got stranded,” he admitted. Your brow furrowed, unsure why some would be happy about getting stuck somewhere in the pouring rain. “If I didn’t get stranded, I would’ve had to think of another reason to come by to ask you out.”

You paused, eyebrows rising up your forehead. “You- _what?_ ”

He chuckled, a deep warm sound accompanied by dimples. “I’m asking you out. I uh- I’ve noticed you for awhile now. It was kind of hard _not_ to since your office is right next to my cubicle.”

You were sure your mouth was agape as you gazed at the man next to you.

He rubbed his neck, scratching a little at the fine hairs near his neck. “The first time I _really_ noticed you was at last year’s Christmas party. Not at the actual party, but afterwards. You were on your way home, and I saw you on the street. There was a girl sitting on the pavement.”

You knew exactly what he was talking about. “She was broke and couldn’t get a cab home,” you supplied. He nodded, letting his hand drift down your arm to your hand. He wrapped his fingers around it, encasing your hand in his larger one.

“You called a cab and put her in it. Gave her money to pay the cabbie and walked home yourself. It was the most selfless thing I’d ever seen anyone do.”

You shrugged, “Anyone else would’ve done the same.”

He shook his head. “No. No way, I saw at least two other people walk right past her. You were the only one who helped. The only one who cared.”

You weren’t sure what to say, so you just sat there watching the light play in his eyes. He squeezed your hand gently. “I really like you, you know,” he said, pausing to watch your reaction.

You laughed lightly, looking down at the hand he curled over yours. You looked up at him from under your lashes. “I really like you too, Sam.”

He smiled big and warm, bigger than you’d ever seen him smile before. He scooted over closer to you, Meg skittering out of the way. “Would you let me take you on a date?”

You looked at him, wondering if he was serious. The look in his eyes told you he was, and since you couldn’t trust your voice, you nodded yes. You bit your lip, excited at the prospect of a date, and his eyes flicked down at the motion.

He looked you dead in the eyes again. “Can I do something I’ve been wanting to do for a long time now?” You nodded again, fighting to keep the smile from your face to no avail.

He leaned in close, his other hand snaking out from the warm blanket he’d cocooned himself in. It fell from his shoulders, revealing the pink robe in all it’s glory again. Not that you noticed it much, since his hand was now at your neck, strong lithe fingers pulling you gently toward him. He stopped a breath away from you, just breathing the same air.

The moment hung in the air, timeless until he tilted forward and met your lips. He tasted like the tea he was drinking, warm and woodsy. As his lips slanted over your own, his soft hair tickling over your cheek. His fingers flexed against your neck, drawing a sigh from you as he changed the angle of the kiss. He kissed sweet and slow, savoring the feel of you against his lips, your body humming from the energy between you. He finally pulled away with a sigh, his lips a swollen pink. Undoubtedly, yours were too judging by the way he looked at your mouth. You grabbed at him, pulling him in for another sweet kiss before muttering “ _Goodnight, Wesson_ ” against his lips.

He smiled as you pulled away, heading to bed.

As you laid in bed that night, all you could think about was the way his lips pressed against yours and how you could not wait for that date.


End file.
